1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to exercise machines.
2. Prior Art:
A typical leg press exercise machine is comprised of a reclined bench for supporting a user, and a hinged weight carriage positioned for being pressed by both legs simultaneously. The upper body is generally perpendicular to the weight carriage. The user extends and retracts both legs to repeatedly press and release the weight carriage to lift and lower the weight. When the legs are fully extended, they are at a substantial angle relative to the upper body.
A problem with conventional leg presses is that the bent body position prevents the lower back and gluteal muscles from being properly exercised. Also, it is common for people to have a dominate leg, which will perform more work and maintain the imbalance between the legs. Using both legs together requires more weight to resist the strength of both legs. The seated position eliminates the body weight from the resistance, so that more weight is required. The main problem is that the body does not finish in a straight line, but instead is bent at all times.
Therefore, such machines do not provide the full range of motion necessary for proper exercising.
Two physiological limiting factors in exercising are the cardiovascular/aerobic threshold and anaerobic threshold. The cardiovascular threshold is the point of maximum possible heart rate, and the anaerobic threshold is the point of muscle failure. When exercising both legs together, a user may reach the cardiovascular threshold before the legs reach the anaerobic threshold.